


Because You're The Emperor That Governs My Heart

by KuyaReCom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, I'm jumping on the sakuatsu train, M/M, Mates, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Scares, Pro volleyball players, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sibling Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volleyball Dorks in Love, no surprise there, why tf there is no tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: Miya Atsumu knows he's a man of many things, but being a sort of parental figure? Definitely not in his future planner, nope."Kiyoomi kicked me out." Atsumu whined dejectedly.Osamu sighed as he crossed his arms while surveying the mess of his twin on his doorstep; all messy hair, slouched back and grim eyebags of a grieving corpse. Most importantly, he called his mate, the one putting up with all his jerkness the most, by his actual given name. Including the fact that he didn't use the endearment he loved so much ticked everything for all the qualities for a stressed father-to-be."9 months of not playing volleyball and a child in his womb will make him do that." His mouth quirked a bit as if those words weren't a total nightmare for a man that was excelling in his mid-career, a nightmare for every pro volleyball player ever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 52
Kudos: 222





	Because You're The Emperor That Governs My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and I'm dabbling on a/a relationship dynamics so I'm like: what better than sakuatsu?
> 
> SHORT REMINDER THAT THIS AUTHOR doesn't know what PACING is, horrible grammar mistakes because they sound good in my head, which concludes that this *is* *not* beta-read*.
> 
> So, risk yourself and enjoy this self-indulged fic I whipped up.

It all started with a simple headache, very common to intrude his thoughts.

Sakusa squinted his eyes, he felt hyperaware of his surroundings, the squeakiness of shoes sliding on the floor, the blinding lights casting dark shadows over concrete objects. His eyes trained on the long bench at the end of the court, his intense senses were cut short when someone said his name.

"Kiyoomi-san!"

The next second, he was extending both of his arms and felt the slight contact of the ball hitting his palm. A slam beyond the wavy net while his feet gained contact once again with the floor, he saw how the ball didn't twist like it usually did, it irritated him that he forgot to put his usual spin from a simple headache.

It came again, another headache and he shut his eyes tight, simply pushing the pain back. When he opened them, he registered the way Hinata was awing and shouting, "Nice kill!"

Only then did he notice Hinata was the one setting the ball for him, he turned his back to remember that he was in the middle of their daily practice. Hinata's fiery red hair bobbed as he reached for another ball from the basket, Bokuto was bouncing a ball up and down while eagerly chatting with Barnes and their reserve players. Sakusa watched briefly as Meian jumped with momentum to spike the ball Inunaki had balanced into the air. Sakusa huffed a short exhale, he had completely forgotten that he was practicing with his teammates for a split second. A very close call because if he had ignored the set ball, all the attention would have shifted to him and he never wanted to be in the centre of it.

A cold tingle at his nape, not _all_ attention then.

Sakusa barely acknowledged the stare Atsumu was giving him, the latter was standing at the right side of the court, just between the divided spaces of it. He must had noticed the very unlikely spike with his intelligible analysing skills because he was obviously mulling over it with how he was staring openly at Sakusa, as if Sakusa had labelled him as a humongous germ. Attentively, Atsumu stopped his judgemental stare in the worst way possible.

A curved smirk of amusement.

_Really, Omi-Omi? You can't even nail that?_

Sakusa rolled his eyes, reading the message. He sent it back with a pointed mouth.

_Unlike you, I'm not an egostical perfectionist with chilidish issues._

Sakusa turned around, willing himself to enjoy the victory of knowing Atsumu was blown away with disbelief about how many layers he could add to standard face communication. 

They both continued with practice after that, Sakusa hit every ball sent to his way much to his relief. Spiking was the last activity in that day's daily rotation but that didn't mean the team didn't have the energy to maximise their limits, MSBY Black Jackals was dubbed the team with the most spiker energy, mostly due to Bokuto's beams and Hinata's unlimited spikes being the team's main points of commendation in every single trivia video out there. This meant that they always went overboard with spiking practices and everyone was dragged into it, Sakusa had abolished the idea to continue counting after Bokuto's 24th spike. 

Atsumu was clearly enjoying this, he had limitless ammunition to feed these monsters after all. He set the ball and said, "Omi-omi!"

Sakusa leaned his left leg backwards, gaining the force to stretch and jump to hit the ball. Suddenly, the headache struck again and he winced as he felt the vibration of the ball he smacked rebound in his head. He forced himself from pinching his forehead and saw Atsumu giving him a worried look, he thought about the spike and it's the nearest he ever came across to miss it. He cursed himself and spiked more of the balls coming his way.

Practice ended and Sakusa was leaning on the wall beside the locker room door, waiting for Atsumu to finish his shower. Bokuto came running through the hallway and he offered, "Hey, Omi-kun~!" Sakusa nodded as Bokuto darted past him to the locker room, just in time for Atsumu to come out and bid goodbye to the others left. He jumped in shock as Bokuto nearly crashed over him to run into it, "Bye, Tsum-Tsum!"

Atsumu grimaced when he closed the door, "See ye tomorrow, Bokkun."

Sakusa stood straight from his spot as Atsumu strode towards him, stopping to greet him.

"Hey, Omi-omi."

Sakusa grunted in reply, he squared his shoulders before slouching back. "Let's go."

The ride home was peaceful, which was a routine for them. The bopping of some of the latest hit songs filtered through the radio, followed by Atsumu's constant humming and tapping on the steering wheel. Sakusa didn't tell him to knock it off, it was oddly relaxing, he thought realistically as his eyes watched the changing scenery zoomed by, his mask dangling from his left ear. His headache was now reduced to a dull rhythm, the wafting pheromones he knew the obnoxious person beside him let out coaxing him gently. He sighed deeply. Atsumu stopped his inconsistent taps.

When they reached their house, Sakusa immediately plopped onto the sofa. The short distance from the car to their house exhausted him for no reason, maybe because he had dozed off in the car. Atsumu tottered behind him, he barely noted the sound of clinking, thumping and rushing water while he was melting into the comfortable plumps. Something nudged his arm and he blearily opened his eyes to the sight of Atsumu holding a glass of water and pills for him to take. He mumbled a thank you before sitting properly and washing the medication down with gulps of cold liquid, the latter shrugged off his jacket and unhooked his mask. The couch dipped a bit as heavy weight settled beside him, Sakusa leaned towards the better gravity distribution, settling his now uncovered nose to the crook of Atsumu's neck.

He inhaled deeply into the scent of rice and sake, his headache shrinking away with the intoxicating scent. He felt long, smooth fingers kneading his scent glands and his entire body relaxed to the touch. Atsumu was quiet, Sakusa knew that Atsumu didn't run his loud mouth only when he was deep in thought, it was a maddening habit of his. However, that didn't mean he couldn't soak into this nice little bubble of meditation, the headache was all gone by now, which meant he was fully savouring the attention. Until Atsumu spoke, popping the bubble.

"You okay, Omi?"

Sakusa answered, "Yeah."

Atsumu rubbed circles on his scent glands, "I could feel the low pain from our bond, you sure ya okay?"

Sakusa shrugged against the skin, the low undercut tickling his cheek. "I'm fine. It's just a headache, it comes and goes and now it's gone." He spilled before he could control himself, "You made it better somehow."

A short pause, Sakusa bumped his jawline with irritation. Atsumu continued to stroke him, travelling to the teeth mark surrounding the area. He let out a strangled choke, "I'm not satisfied with that but if you say so."

He huffed, "I'm in perfect condition right now."

Atsumu had no intention to further their conversation, which was fine for Sakusa because if there's even one thing to interrupt this rare snug position they're in, he would perform cold murder (that doesn't involve blood of course, it'll be a hassle to clean if there's blood). The pain in his head that bothered him had vanished just by sniffing a bit of the scent, he mulled on _why_ but decided that it's too troublesome to think about.

* * *

Sakusa wondered why he's here.

He silently watched as in the midst of the suddenly forming audience, where they were all cheering on and a drunk Hinata screaming, "Place your bets here!" while Osamu choked Atsumu and both of them spewed out profanities in crazy accents and rushes.

He watched the party hat on Osamu's head drop graciously on a splattered piece of cake. 

Right, it was the Miya twins' birthdays.

Which had explained why Sakusa was in Miya Osamu's kitchen, attending a birthday party for him and his overly narcissistic twin - only one week before the start of V-League and Atsumu would whine loudly about God's fate for his birthday timing. Sakusa averted his gaze away from the commotion to stare at the shot glass in his right hand, he sloshed the sake in it by shaking it a bit. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SAMU?! I WOUL' BE WILLIN' TER BURN THA' DISGUSTIN' SWEATER YE LOVED SO MUCH!"

Sakusa lifted the glass to his nose and took a short sniff. Didn't seem to be bad.

"I DARE YA BUT REMEMBER THA' AUNTIE GHOST UNDER YER BED WILL COME TO MAKE YOU PISS YASELF!"

He held out the glass at a safe length, contemplating whether or not to down it.

"I NO LONGER HA' MY FEARS OF CREEPY AUNTIES STARIN' AT OUR BEDROOM WINDOW AT 3 AM! YA STILL NOT OVER THUNDERS?!"

Sakusa proceeded to head towards one of the sinks, avoiding using the other one that was graced with puke. Sparing a regretful glance at the stomach wreckage, Sakusa grimaced horribly.

No longer on the topic of stupid fears, the squabbling had moved on- "YA COURTING SUNA IS THE MOST TRAGIC PINING DISASTER I'VE WITNESSED!"

Sakusa covered his right hand with his shirt's sleeve and opened the window across the sink.

"WATCHIN' YOU SUFFER YOUR SINGLE ASS IS WORTH IT!" A small "Haha, true." Suspiciously, in Suna's voice slipped among the loud commotion.

"You're not drinking that?"

Sakusa turned around, surprised to hear someone who was still sober enough to initiate a normal conversation. When he recognised Akaashi Keiji, of course, no surprise there. His clothes weren't even rumpled that much, barely a sign of messiness and a party cone was slung over his neck. He didn't have the look and aura of being in a house full of rowdy volleyball players and equally chaotic people. (even Sakusa himself, he will at least admit that)

He shrugged, "Was deciding whether or not it's good enough for human consumption."

Akaashi, ever the most thoughtful person he had met, said. "It's okay. The sake comes from Osamu-san's own brand and it's still brand new. Still, I think that's not the reason why you don't want to drink it."

Sakusa answered honestly, "Just had a bad feeling."

Akaashi's tired expression didn't change, he opened the fridge and pulled out two onigiri. "Your choice."

He handed one to him, Sakusa noted the _Smoked Trout_ flavour. With sudden need, he pulled the glass of sake to his lips and downed it in one go, he regretted it immediately.

Akaashi watched in amusement as Sakusa coughed sharply, his lungs hacking him. He slammed the empty glass on the surface, grimacing. "Fuck, taste like shit."

"It tasted fine to me." He said, nibbling the top triangular-shaped rice. Sakusa wiped his mouth, the alcohol agonisingly burning his stomach as he did so. He grunted before unwrapping his own onigiri, they both stood there in the kitchen while snacking on cold onigiri.

"So, you're hiding here - Hey, Akaashi!" Komori popped his head from the living room, cheeks flushed red and rainbow sprinkles in his hair. Akaashi greeted him as Komori stumbled onto a high stool with a small bottle of sake, a strip of shiny blue ribbon tangling around his right leg. He dumped his head unceremoniously into a plate full of leftover cookie crumbs (Gin had sagged all of them) and began snoring.

Instead of worrying over his best friend being dead to the world in a kitchen while surrounded by mostly drunk monsters, Sakusa opted to finish his onigiri. After he licked his lips, Akaashi said, "Take care of yourself, Sakusa-san.", and he disappeared into the hallway. Sakusa was sure that look of concern and knowingness on Akaashi's face wasn't his imagination, he didn't know what it implied though.

_Whatever,_ he thought absentmindedly. Nudging Komori with his foot, he huffed as the latter continued to descend into the dream world. _He'll get a bad hangover tomorrow_ , Sakusa headed towards the living room, where the Miya fight had ended with a shitfaced Atsumu passed on his twin's lap, Osamu dreamily ran his fingers over the bad yellow hair as he stared into space. Neither of them spotted any bruises ("Like hell I can punch my own handsome face!") but they were both exhausted, a small lazy smile on Osamu's face and Atsumu looked contemptful. Sakusa took the time with his watch, nearly 1 AM.

The spare room beside the storage room was for that night, then.

* * *

Sakusa was sick.

It was only 2 days after he slept on a bed in Miya Osamu's house and ignored the commotion after Atsumu woke up to a doe-faced Osamu playing with his hair. Atsumu musn't and didn't know that Sakusa was vomiting his guts out that morning, only Suna knew as he gave a glass of water to him. It could have been the sake last night but it's just one gulp. What else, then?

Being the lukewarm person he was, he ignored it, even though he had panicked slightly over the thought of being sick. Suna told him that it's normal and calmed him down a bit. Even after all that, Atsumu still didn't know and Sakusa felt like his normal self again. If only that sickly feeling hovering over him could just go away. Of course that won't happen anytime soon because he was blessed with bad luck - also, the headache was back.

It was during another practice session, when he was picking up a ball littering on the ground, he blamed the gravity when an avalanche force of aching split his head open, _literally_.

It was funny how he usually didn't bother with such a simple feeling but this was plastered first in his current memory box. The abrupt headache caught him off guard and he tumbled down to his knees, body weakening as he panted to hold everything steady with his palms pressed hard on the floor. As if he was holding back the whole world, the pain engulfed his senses, his breaths were short and hard, his lungs desperately clawed for oxygen when the one supplied to his brain suffocated in a feat of the thundering aches numbing him.

"Omi!"

Sakusa heaved heavily as he was planted deep into a cajoling embrace, his intended reaction was to push the person away, terrified of the germs sticking to a person drenched in sweat but that was cancelled when the realisation hit. He knew this warm feeling, it was Atsumu, his mate - he instinctively nosed his scent glands, hoping for some comfort in the roaring headache. He growled lowly when no common scent of nuts relived him. _Damn suppressants --_

"Someone! Get my jacket in my locker!"

His mate's words were too loud that he flinched, the vibrations in his ears clashed horribly with the pain. He dug his fingernails deep into something meaty, begging silently for the sounds around him - inside him - to fucking stay quiet. He heard his mate wincing, hand pressed harder on his sweaty nape, and quizzing out, "O-Omi- Calm down-"

He could feel his mate protesting, protesting for what - he didn't care as he clawed his mate's back, hissing out in a tone he never knew he possessed, "Shut the fuck up."

The arms circling him went rigid and he took this opportunity to frustratingly attack his mate's barren skin, chipping it with his fangs, he tried aggressively for any waft of that intoxicating scent. He wanted to drown into it, he wanted it to push back this firm invader called headache, he wanted it to soothe this pooling heat that enraptured his abdomen. The air filled pheromones didn't calm him down or anything, especially when it's thick with, _he shuddered_ , germs, all he wanted was his mate's rueful scent and must it be _this_ hard to get it?

Something was shoved into his face, Sakusa registered the rustling of fabric before he was inhaling the one thing he had hoped for. He unhooked his fingernails from his mate's broad back, earning a harsh fizzle from his mate. Clenching the fabric tightly, he rocked himself with pleasure, limbs relaxing and most importantly, headache disappearing with every eager breath. Calmness hummed inside his head, waves of tranquility washing his veins. The Alpha inside him purred in delight -

Sakusa froze.

If Sakusa had ever practised in his whole life, it's that relying on his second's gender instincts was close to an existent dumb-thing-to-do. He recalled the few and rare times he let his Alphan side cloud his rationality, the most vivid was during elementary when he had fallen into this pithole called rut during Caligraphy and punched the kid who called him a freak, shockingly breaking his nose and getting a suspension. After being lectured by his mother and terrified of the blood he bruised his knuckles with, he swore to never let that side take over (Already broke it when he defended Komori from a group of Alpha jerks, damn it, Komori is his best friend and _an attractive Alpha prey_ , cut him some slack). The point in here was that he didn't coddle up to his secondary sex, never wanted for it to affect his life. However, this was ridiculous -

Sakusa felt the haze in his vision thinning and he snapped his eyes open.

He wasn't expecting the faces of his teammates, coach and his ma- Atsumu, (Oh no, he had repeated Miya as his mate-) to stare at him with shock, agitation and worry. He probably should've expected this when he remembered what he just _did,_ it was very and extremely out of his characteristics. He was trembling, close to breaking apart when he pulled Atsumu's jacket from his nose. The air was tense, thick with imaginary fog that even Atsumu's slightly shaking hands that were wrapped around him couldn't comfort him.

He sputtered out, "I - I - I'm, sorry ..."

Meian coughed, everyone looked at him and their team captain levelled his calculating gaze from Sakusa to Atsumu. Atsumu gulped noticeably, he retrieved back his arms and Sakusa felt his body becoming colder. In the face of seriousness and exasperation, he asked out steadily.

"Are you okay, Kiyoomi-kun?"

Sakusa wanted to nod, his stubbornness reeling its ugly head, but the pale face of Atsumu made him want to spit out his unbearing ego. Something inside him whined in protest not to lie directly at that usually annoying face he had came to adore, so he did. 

"No ..." he muttered quietly, hanging his head low. This time, someone else asked him.

"Are you sick?" Coach.

He once again thought of saying no but that stupidly charming face popped inside his mind and his instincts bulldozed past every barrier for him to answer, "I think so."

Someone sighed, he cautiously looked up to see Coach Foster pinching the bridge of his nose, face frowning. He said calmly, "Sorry Sakusa-kun, but your practice is cut short. Go back home and take a deep rest, you too, Atsumu-kun. Take care of him properly since I know you'll manage."

Thick silence before Atsumu stood warily, he held out a hand for Sakusa. "Can you stand, Omi-kun?"

Sakusa glared at the hand, he glared at Atsumu's face, he glared at the jacket spilling out that obnoxious scent. He threw the jacket at Atsumu who caught it with his quick setter reflexes before standing by himself, legs wobbling a bit. "Of course I can, I'm not an adult that needs to be pampered." He spoke before turning back and rushed towards the hallway, hearing Atsumu's footsteps pattering as he tried to catch up to his long strides.

He ignored his presence, secretly replaying the previous actions he was sure would be grained into everyone in the team's memories and cost him a lifetime supply of teasing material for Bokuto and Hinata. He seethed over this while taking a quick shower, he was sure he was going to make a hole into the marbled wall with how hot his head was feeling. While shoving his belongings into a duffel bag, Atsumu was noisily shuffling behind him.

That ticked him off, apparently, everything ticked him off as the sight of Atsumu scratching the scrubbish part of his undercut made him snap.

"Can you quit that?

Atsumu gave him a dirty look.

"Me? Yer the one with the problem he'e! Why didn't you tell me that yer still not fine?!"

"I've said this before but I feel perfectly fine and everything's normal."

"You being touch-starved is not normal, Omi-kun! How long has this been going on?"

"No, I'm not having this conversation in a disease-producing locker room." Sakusa finalised the last words by yanking his bag and stepping out of the said room. He trotted quickly, not caring that he left Atsumu behind. He pulled on his mask and zipped open his bag to find his hand sanitiser, he wanted to kick himself when he realised he had left it at the court. Spewing curses on his existence and Atsumu's (that always had hand sanitiser with him but like hell he's going to ask that poor attempt of a cheap-bleached human), he barged through the opened serving session, earning disbelief looks from his teammates and a disputable look from Meian. Before his captain could speak and bleed his ears out with a lecture, he pointed out towards the small bottle of hand santiser on the bench.

Meian seemed pretty satisfied with his answer so Sakusa hurried to snatch it and stuff it inside the bag, he didn't need team telepathy to know that he's currently not welcomed here. 

Sakusa turned around and nearly leaped from fright when a ball of red emerged out of nowhere, he was pretty sure Hinata was at the end of the court practicing serves with Oliver just now. He needed to stop living to his name as a ninja for everyone's sake.

Hinata loured brightly (how can he even do that?), "Take care, Kiyoomi-san! I hope you'll get better soon!"

Sakusa nodded, then he recalled when he was drowning in Atsumu's jacket, there's a faint tinge of mandarin and peppermint that was nearly covered by the alcoholic scent. They were still there.

He said quietly, voice muffled from the mask, "Thanks for bringing Miya's jacket to me."

Hinata flailed his arms wildly, "Not a problem, Kiyoomi-san! As an Omega, I'm the fastest one in the team to know that you're craving Atsumu-san's scent!"

Sakusa blinked, oh, he nearly forgot. Omegas were born with the keenest ability to analyse scents, adding to their intelligence scores. Scientifically proven to have accurate tallies of detecting diseases by only sniffing the suspected person, an Omega's nose was not to be looked down upon. He gripped the sling of his bag, an idea appearing inside his head that he knew Atsumu wouldn't be impressed with.

"Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"You're an Omega, right?"

Hinata scrunched his nose a bit, "A mated one but yeah, I'm an Omega. Anything wrong, Kiyoomi-san?" He widened his eyes, "Oh my god, did my heat just hit early?! I'm still 2 weeks away but what if I don't have a stable sex life?!"

Sakusa stopped him, "No, it's not that, Hinata." He didn't know if he should be relieved at Hinata's shoulder dropping in relief when he had exposed his sex life to him. (Please let him forget about it, last time he checked, #kageyamaneedstochill hit the trending in Twitter when the setter punched an Alpha that had accidentally scented Hinata - Sakusa didn't want the tag to be trending once again because of him)

Hinata cocked his head to the left side, "Oh. What is it then?"

Sakusa bit his bottom lip, he took out his right arm from his pocket and held it out to Hinata.

"Can you check my scent?" No sooner than those words escape him, he's disgusted with himself. He was stretching out an arm that would ignite physical contact with the most overbearing touchy person ever. Hinata was also taken aback by this, his eyeballs literally stretching wide with red roots visible.

"Kiyoomi-san, I'm not sure why but you must be really sick." Hinata raised both of his hands in defiance.

Sakusa clicked his tongue, can't he just get over this already. "That's the whole point." He continued before Hinata could interrupt him, "I want you to use your nose to find out what's wrong with me. It'll be easier for me to deal with this fiasco if I know what I'm suffering from."

Hinata absorbed the information longer than he expected, Atsumu probably had started the car and was waiting for him. Fuck Miya, Sakusa clicked his tongue in impatience, "Hurry up, I want to get this over with."

Snapping out of whatever dream world he had transpired into, Hinata sucked in a hitch: "Okay."

He didn't grab Sakusa's wrist and that relieved him before Hinata carefully placed his nose onto his scent glands, hesitating to take a quick inhale. Sakusa jolted a bit when the sharp acid of tangerines meshed into his skin, Hinata did a respectful job to immediately back away from him.

Not wanting to waste more time, Sakusa shoved his hand back, ignored the wailing inside his head about mate rights and bit out, "So?"

Hinata merely had a neutral face, "So, your scent is bit weird but, I honestly don't know what caused it. It's like heavier and thicker? And it's butting heads with Atsumu-san's like they're fighting over something in your body." He gaped and panicked out loud, "Why did I say the last part?!"

Sakusa furrowed, "The damage's done." He stared right into the other's sharp eyes, "You're saying that I'm like this because Miya wanted to dominate me?"

Hinata gaped once again, "No! I mean, there's a chance because you're both dominant Alphas but I don't think it's like that!" He rubbed his chin in concentration, "What I do know is that it has something to do with Atsumu-san since you're acting .. affectionate than normal. I recommend you two meeting a Mate Counselor tomorrow, hormone stabilisation can be a factor!"

Sakusa filed the advice into his memory, he shrugged, "We'll see. Thanks, Hinata. I guess I'll see you soon if I'm not sick." He could see Hinata waving happily as he trudged outside, "Bye and take care of yourself, Kiyoomi-san!"

He tugged on his mask harder as he entered the car. Atsumu, who was busy staring at a dog across the windshield, merely gave him a glance before clicking back the gear to start driving. While they were waiting for the longest traffic light to turn green, Atsumu spoke.

"What kept you so long?"

Also, because Miya was a nosy asshole, he added.

"And why in the whole trashcan do you smell like Shou-kun and that goody two shoes?"

Sakusa scrunched his nose and by the way Atsumu was leaning into him, he knew the brat was going to sniff him and break his violation if he didn't answer.

"First of all, you're too close. Second of all, the light has turned green. Thirdly, the car behind us looks ready to plummet us into a sewer. Fourth, I'll continue driving if I were you."

Atsumu turned his attention back to the road and swore loudly when the vehicles in front had already sped up, the one behind them was indeed staring deadly when he checked the rear mirror. He shifted the brake and began moving, Sakusa watched him as he tightened his jaw, clearly agitated over him and the fucking road. However, he didn't pry further on purpose and everyone knew that the guy was someone who'd probably sell his soul to Satan just to know why he had ended up with a twin.

When Sakusa blinked, there was Atsumu offering him something with his right hand. He grabbed the jacket, unsure what to do with it. He just had a splitting headache, but that pain vanished when he came in contact with Atsumu's scent - it was beyond weird and explanation, physical pain could be lessened with scenting but not disappear completely. Sakusa inhaled the pheromones and started,

"I was asking Hinata for help."

He watched one of Atsumu's thick eyebrows quirk up, he let the silence draw longer so he could mess up with whatever possible scenarios Atsumu's brain was churning out.

"I asked him to scent me."

Double screeches as Atsumu exclaimed in horror a "WHAT?!" and the tires were forced to dig out due to the sudden loss connection.

Sakusa made sure he gave his nastiest glance at him after he was thrown aback, if he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, he'd be smacking right into the dashboard and _that_ would cost Miya a lot. The man mentioned continued driving after a moment of hesitation not to freak out. Sakusa can't blame him, if his yesterday self heard this, he'd purify himself with bleach because it was necessary.

Sakusa scrunched his nose, hearing his mask rustling before speaking, "Hinata scented me and said that I'm like this because our relationship is bad."

Atsumu groaned, "Can you please don't blunt it that much?! And what part of our relationship is bad?"

"Everything."

"Damn you, Omi-kun."

Despite the harsh words, Sakusa could feel the affection coursing through their bond, and judging by how Atsumu's face was softening around the edges, he must have reciprocated it. Sakusa knew that their relationship was honestly bad, but they made it up with how they didn't care about it. He pressed on, slightly dazed by the fuzzy feeling inside his stomach and the warm jacket placed on his lap.

"He recommends that we go to a Mate Counsellor."

Atsumu nodded, "Sure, why not."

Sakusa gave him a look of doubt and he added, "Shouyou-kun won't joke about something like this, especially since it involves you, Omi-kun."

He scoffed, "You mean he cares about me."

"Not as much as I care about you." Atsumu grinned.

Sakusa groaned in dismay and Atsumu laughed boisterously. He inserted his hands into the jacket layers throughout the ride back, not showing on his face about how much he enjoyed the tingling as their scents mixed but that smug look on Atsumu's face screamed that he knew otherwise. Sakusa let a flint of smile settle on his lips.

Being greeted by their dark house and the familiar homey smell made Sakusa feel secure. This time, he didn't immediately crash onto the couch, not that he could since Atsumu beat him to it. The man stretched languidly, "Aaaa, I want to practice a bit more~ My body feels weird!"

Sakusa grumbled, face twitching as his socked feet nearly touched one of the pillows. "Go take another bath, you germ."

"Yes, yes, Omi-kun~" He waved away with his hand before it flopped down onto his stomach.

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the master's bedroom, shrugging off his jacket and putting it and Atsumu's into the laundry bag. Padding carefully into the bathroom, Sakusa took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, rubbing his face and shaking out the fallen droplets on his eyelashes. He furrowed a bit when his movements seemed restricted, cursing quietly while rubbing soap on every inch of his skin. He didn't want to admit that the headache was causing him to have odd side-effects. Odd in the way that he nearly used soap on his hair, narrowly avoiding the abuse.

Sakusa stared deeply into the mirror and shrugged, toweling himself and putting on a thin sweater. It was a horrible choice of wardrobe for the autumn season, but Sakusa didn't bother to care. He refused the idea to wear pants (another horrible decision and odd side effect) and only settled in a pair of boxers. It felt weird, he hated the idea of having too much skin exposed but there's a strange feeling coursing through his body right now; almost like a humming noise, as if his body liked the idea.

Sakusa frowned, tugging down the sweater a bit. He left the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. stopping when he saw Atsumu with his back to him at the table. Usually, he would ignore him. Read; usually.

However, this time, Atsumu looked real good and that made Sakusa mentally gagging. How come a freshly showered Miya Atsumu, who was loudly cursing while playing a 4G on his phone with its ugly neon yellow case - looked good?

_Hormones- Just goddamn hormones._

Sakusa wanted to slap himself, must be another odd side effect. He was going to shove that thought deep into his brain's graveyard when Atsumu looked up.

They both fell silent.

Atsumu was shell-shocked, his eyes moving to scan him up and down, stopping at the edge of the sweater that barely covered his hips.

Sakusa felt his mouth dry as realisation dawned on him - wearing only a sweater was Atsumu's favourite clothing style. He should've realised it sooner - the wise words of Hinata played in his brain, _fighting over something in your body!_ This was one of those fights, a fight to determine if he should wear his or Atsumu's preferred clothes.

He watched as Atsumu's face exploded into a dangerous shade of red, he shifted uncomfortably and coughed out,

"Uh ... O-Omi-kun ...?"

"Uhuh?" Sakusa resisted the urge to tug down the sweater.

"Why are you wearing that?" He wouldn't expect to hear the day when Atsumu spoke without his accent.

He'd really like to snap out 'I feel like it' which didn't help at all when he honestly answered.

"You."

Truth to the fault, Sakusa had just created a new record when Atsumu was rendered speechless. The indie background music of the game and the ticking of the clock barely audible when he felt blood rushing to his ears in embarrassment and regret. After what felt like several sunsets, Atsumu coughed loudly, face still as red as one of those firefighter trucks.

"Okay, so, Omi! Which clinic ye wanna go tomo'ow?!"

He screeched, _screeched._

Sakusa crossed his arms and averted his eyes from the flustered Atsumu, not daring to take a look at how good he was still looking and made both of them die in embarrassment and horniness.

"The usual." He grumbled out, trying to think of anything that could help him in this awkward situation. _Dogs, tuna, onigiri, that time Komori called him at 3 AM just to rant about his crush, that ~~adorable~~ amusing weasel war dance on Tik Tok he found-_

"Sure!" Atsumu's high-pitched answer snapped him into reality, he didn't dare to look at him.

Feeling weird to just stand there, he turned around and opened the fridge (still not looking at Atsumu). He pulled out a packet of frozen chicken feet and soaked them in warm water (still not looking). He began chopping down some choy sum using one of those sharp knives Atsumu's brother had given as a joke so his twin could finally pull out a proper meal that didn't look like it was Satan's greatest culinary achievement. (still not looking and Atsumu still has Satan's power to burn down the kitchen)

"So, Omi-kun! Tomorrow at 10 sounds good for ya?"

"Fine with me." Sakusa answered in a calm tone.

Atsumu let out a long hum and stopped, then he choked loudly. Sakusa peeked a bit from his shoulder and saw him covering his face with his hands, ears tinted in red.

He furrowed, "What is it, Miya?"

Atsumu groaned into his hands, he said, voice muffling.

"Can ya please wear some pants?"

Staring levelly at the framed picture of a longnose gar, Sakusa had this feeling that he'd hate this image of a fish jumping out of the water. To his left sat Atsumu, who was scrolling down his Twitter account ("Look a' th's, Omi-kun. Someone nearly set the EJMPR dorms o' fire." - "Just like when you were still living in the team's dorms?" - "Low blow, Omi-kun. Low blow!")

They were both in the doctor's office, waiting for the test results to arrive. He was tested for influenza, sent a sample of his blood to check on his hormone levels and others. He and Atsumu both prefer to just retrieve some headache prescriptions but Inunaki had called in early to threaten them.

"I know that you two are stubborn fuckwads so listen carefully, do a check-up for our sake. I won't dare piss Meian right now, he and his wife just had one of their rows," And because whenever their team captain had one of his household fights (over something useless like which brand of soy sauce for dinner), he switched to devil mode and had drawn a line clearly with the team; anyone foolish enough to cross it can't look at him straight in the eyes for months.

Sakusa went back to looking around the room, the thick smell of pheromones cleaner pleasantly hitting his nose. The office seemed no different after numerous visits to the clinic, there was still the same bronze fish standing complacently beside the vase of fake flowers and rows of framed certificates hanging on the wall. Among the decorative photos of fish, he hated that longnose for sure, their doctor must be a fan of fishing.

On cue, their doctor walked into the room, he sat on his chair in front of them as Atsumu looked up. A beta man, he smiled assuredly.

"Nice to meet you, Sakusa-san. I presume you are his mate, Miya-san?"

Sakusa nodded back and watched in amusement as Atsumu's face twitched, there was one occasion when both the twins were called Miya-san and Miya-san and the horror on both of their faces was evident. Atsumu said languidly, "Jus' call me Atsumu and yup, I'm Omi-kun's mate. The one and only."

Same as everyone, the doctor took one calculating gaze and connected the name 'Omi-kun' to Sakusa Kiyoomi. "It'll be my pleasure, Atsumu-san. So, your mate's results just came in." He flipped open the file he had brought in.

He closed it back, "I'm glad to say that Sakusa-san is not afflicted with any kind of flu or health problems."

Sakusa sagged his shoulders in relief, briefly noticing that he had been holding his breath. Relief gripped his heart over the relieving news, Now, he could continue with his daily life and volleyball practices with no problem. Even Atsumu seemed happy, his pheromones spreading out like a hurricane, he caught the sweetness before it dissipated after clashing with the cleaner.

The doctor said, "Congratulations to both of you! Sakusa-san is currently pregnant."

Dead silence.

Sakusa blinked, his body rushed into complete numbness for a second. He was sure he heard that wrong, so he said, "Excuse me?"

The beta in front of them repeated the dreaded words, "You're pregnant."

Sakusa didn't know how to react - should he laugh because this was a bad attempt to joke or must he continue staring dumbly at the happy-looking doctor in front of him? He was dumbfounded, Atsumu broke the awkward tension.

"Pregnant?"

The doctor looked at him, cheerful expression still intact as he said.

"Yes, your mate, Sakusa-san is pregnant with your child."

Mate.

Pregnant.

Child.

Oh god, there's life inhabiting his stomach?

That was all Sakusa could offer to react, he had a lot of preparation when it came to shocking news. Raging from disastrous parties to a quiet mahjong showdown but one of the scenarios being he, Sakusa Kiyoomi, pregnant? If anyone ever mentioned that, Sakusa would never believe them due to many reasons. He was a dominant Alpha, he was a male, he had an annoying dominant Alpha as his mate - to list a few. However, that was completely changed in a 360 rotation because he, Sakusa Kiyoomi, was carrying a new life into the world - he had the chance to give birth.

And the father of the child was none other than Miya fucking Atsumu.

Atsumu's face went through 3 stages of reaction; - the face of pure, white shock, then blood seeped back into his skin, his eyebrows knitted over, face muscles tensing and eyes bulged out before he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Omi's pregnant?!"

He nearly knocked over the sculpture of a bronze fish as he slammed both of his hands onto the mahogany table.

The doctor said lightly, "Yes, Atsumu-san. Your mate is pregnant." He turned his gaze to Sakusa who was sitting rigidly still. "The blood test came back positive for pregnancy with the required amount of HCG. If the information written is correct .." He trailed off as he opened back the file. "You both are in an Alpha-Alpha relationship?"

"Atsumu, sit down and for you, doctor, yes." Sakusa forced himself to open his slacked jaw and gestured annoyingly for Atsumu to stop digging his nose into the doctor's private space. Atsumu huffed quietly before flopping himself back onto the couch, the obvious scrunching he was making indicating that he was sulking.

The beta smiled softly, he held out the file across the table.

"I'll say this is quite a miracle. An Alpha bearing a child is a very rare phenomenon, especially for a dominant Alpha. Are you two sexually active for a long time?"

The question Sakusa had always find irritating. Even when he's back in college, whenever health check-ups require him to answer it, he had find it impulsively disgusting. The mere thought of brushing shoulders was enough for him to avoid the crowd like the plague - but, touching skin? Sharing a bed with someone? He'd answer that he had never done anything physically sexual with anyone and health officials were always shocked. Being a dominant Alpha meant rougher ruts and reactions, Sakusa had suffered evidently in his virgin body. His ruts took 1 week to pass, while others took only 3 days when they're committed to spending them with anyone. After 1 week of skipping school and volleyball practices, he'd return back with unhealthy pallor skin and huge eye bags. Not to mention the aching soreness with the occasional loss of appetite. This practice continued until he finished college and entered a Division-1 League team.

Now, there's a huge jerk named Miya Atsumu who Sakusa could admit as the only person ever to break his never-ending streak.

Sakusa answered, in a convincing tone. "We are."

Atsumu glanced at him before he took the file.

"As you can see, you are 2 weeks in." Sakusa blinked rapidly, trying to remember any memory of what happened 2 weeks ago.

_Oh_.

Oh - it was a curse in the volleyball world. It's when a player from any random team got hit by an unexpected heat or rut because they had exerted their body limits, affecting nearly everyone in the team. The most tragic disaster was with Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets, whose two season matches were cancelled because their players (who were all Alphas) were railed up because their one Alpha outer hitter accidentally had an unstable rut. It was a serious matter, especially since Bokuto needed to skip a match to attend to one of his former high school rivals (Sakusa knew later on that Wakatoshi also skipped a match, the same for the others who knew anyone from APGR). Most of them spotted a black eye and Bokuto came back to practice with an upper cut on his forehead plus a nearly sprained ankle.

The curse comes and goes, everyone in the V-League had took part in it somehow. The current last stop it made was unfortunately, MSBY Black Jackals. No one truly didn't expect for Adriah to collapse halfway back from their usual night out, not from drunkenness but a rut. That triggered nearly everyone (Barnes laughed in their faces, reminding everyone why betas were superior in the first place), Hinata was holed up in his apartment, Bokuto was throwing a tantrum because Akashi was 157 miles away, Meian seemed unaffected, Inunaki nursed himself and Adriah with too much alcohol (Sakusa knew because Inunaki had tweeted a drunken picture of them both crying and making a fort out of sake bottles). Atsumu?

Atsumu was a brat who liked to take advantage of any opportunity available and of course that was what he did with Sakusa.

Sakusa couldn't think of any memory that involved them _not_ using protection. Probably. They were both in a triggered rut and only the words to imprint himself on Atsumu were present in his mind, his logical brain part was chucked out somewhere out during his unconsciousness.

2 weeks ago, that's when they fucking accidentally made a baby.

Atsumu seemed to think the same thing and went from seriously thinking to groaning miserably, he mumbled tenaciously while double facepalming.

"I hate that fuckin' curse."

The beta doctor hummed quietly, the only confirmation that he had witnessed both of them having a complete mental meltdown. However, he prompted to ignore it by voicing out.

"The other option is still available if you or your mate doesn't want to carry on with the pregnancy. I'm of course talking about abortion."

Sakusa didn't know why but the word _abortion_ felt _heavy_. A lump of rock fell into his stomach and he swallowed thickly to suppress the sudden itchiness in his fingers. Atsumu noticed because he noticed everything, whether it's useless or not.

"Me an' Omi will discuss it late'. Anyways, anythin' important we should know about -" He wildly gestured around him, intentionally avoiding Sakusa's direction. "This whole pregnancy thingy?"

"You'll know later on if you decide to continue this. All I can tell you are the risks, is that when a dominant Alpha is pregnant, it'll take the uncommon 9 months and their signs are more aggressive than normal Alphas." He flitted back and forth from Atsumu to Sakusa, "Since your mate is also a dominant Alpha, it'll be a lot more aggressive. There'll be frequent fights happening and it'll affect both of you."

Sakusa inhaled through gritted teeth, so that was what all the touch starvation about. That killer headache was just one sign, what he had vomited was probably morning sickness, that rancid sake was because his body couldn't handle the taste of alcohol. There'd be more to come if they're continuing this.

Sakusa tightened his clenched fists, something was nagging him, something involving his whole career.

He asked, more like hissing politely, trying not to sound eager than enough.

"I have a question."

Atsumu had a whipslash, worry and recognition written over his face, eyes begging silently not for Sakusa to ask the dreaded question. However, that was out of the choices available as the doctor nodded for him to continue and ask away, plus watching Miya suffer was enjoyable.

He tapped his toe lightly in his shoe, waiting for the expected answer after he bit out. "Can I still play pro volleyball?"

(If everyone in the clinic heard Sakusa screaming death threats and Atsumu shrieking at the top of his lungs, they tried to ignore them as best as they could)

**Tweets**

**Trending  
In Japan**

**.**

**#MIKUEXPO  
**

_**70.3k Tweets** _

**#vleague**

_**45.4k Tweets** _

**#hoshiumiwedding**

_**9.5k Tweets** _

**#animecon**

_**103.5k Tweets** _

**#kansairecipe**

_**14.8k Tweets** _

**#ejmprlit**

**_6,100 Tweets_ **

**#inktober**

_**17.9k Tweets** _

**#mochibombchallenge**

_**4,500 Tweets** _

_**WEASEL LOVING HOURS .** @kmri_oo -tweeted_

> _[[www.japantimes.co.jp/Eastern_Japan_Dorm_On_Fire/]]_
> 
> _  
> _**EJPMR Dorms Avoided Fire** _  
> **One of the top volleyball teams in the Division-1 League, EJPMR, has narrowly avoided a fire from spreading out. According to their team Co ...** _

_You've destroyed my favourite mug. YOU OWE ME A TRIP TO HOKKAIDO_

_::inserts: camerarolls_45.jpg (Desc: Splinters of yellow-coloured ceramic shards scattered on what seemed to be a burnt countertop)::_

_How are you feeling? @sunarin_

4.2K **Retweets** 7.4K **Likes**

Replies

 ** _Stuffing A Ball In Atsumu's Face ._** _@sunarin  
_ _Replying to @kmri_o0_

_Not my fault the oven exploded._

_  
**WEASEL LOVING HOURS .** @kmri_oo  
_ _Replying to @sunarin_

_You blew up MOCHI!  
_

_**YOU SAY BEAM, I CRY BEAM!!! .** @bokuhoot  
_ _Replying to @kmri_oo_

_@washio_tts_ _DO YOU HAVE ANY RECORDING OF SUNA'S MOCHI COOKING DISASTER??? And HOW do you even CREATE a mochi bomb, need helppp_

_**suna n komori, pls stop hacking my acc .** _ _@washio_tts  
_ _Replying to @bokuhoot_

_fortunately, no bokuto, Ill really appreciate it if you forget about doing some crazy ideas rn_

* * *

**_YOU SAY BEAM, I CRY BEAM!!! ._ ** _@bokuhoot -tweeted_

_PLS SEND HELP WHY THE HOOT IS MY MOCHI HISSING LIKE THAT WHY DOES MY OVEN LOOK AS IF IT'S GONNA EXPLODE AT ANY MOMENT WHY AM I TWEETING WHILE WATCHING A BOMB GONNA GO OFF IN MY KITCHEN_

3.2K **Retweets** 5.4K **Likes**

Replies

 **_suna n komori, pls stop hacking my acc ._ ** _@washio_tts_

_Replying to @bokuhoot_

_guess im too late #ejmprlit #prayforbokuto #mochibombchallenge_

* * *

**_suna F omi M samu K ._ ** _@setter_miya -tweeted_

_I think I'm gonna faint._

1.1K **Reweets** 5.9K **Likes**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is shitty, I know that much. I forced myself to edit this until my 1 hour toss a coin to your witcher loop ended and I FAILED.
> 
> Anyways, this is a pregnancy fic and I'm just bored, so idk if I'll continue this lol.
> 
> The format of this fic is like this:
> 
> Trying to navigate their way when one of them is pregnant, trending twitter tags and top tweets. (Japan is crazy over twitter, and I'm just using this loved format popping up in hq fics)
> 
> Side pair and small stories, (read the rt tags pls) if you want to know what will happen, I practically dropped a huge bomb in this chapter.
> 
> This is a fiction about Sakusa and Atsumu who are both committed to each other in a wholly Alphan relationship; and what happens as the topic of pregnancy gets caught in their webs of lives. The unexpected comes intruding and the balance of what's important for them is tittering quickly, an edge away from falling.
> 
> Thanks for reading this! Let's hope that I continue this horrible fic one day.


End file.
